Rondeau
by Astonishment
Summary: What if Darcy took steps to protect Elizabeth and her sisters from Wickham? This story begins when Darcy and Wickham have their silent encounter in Warning: Events prior to the Netherfield Ball will be altered and there will be OOC characters!
1. Dangerous

**Rondeau**

**Summary:** What if Darcy took steps to protect Elizabeth and her sisters from Wickham? This story begins when Darcy and Wickham have their silent encounter in Meryton. Warning: Events prior to the Netherfield Ball will be altered!

**Disclaimer: **All characters are the property of Jane Austen.

**Chapter 1: ****Dangerous**

_Tuesday, 19 November, 1811_

["…Darcy and Bingley were seen riding down the street. On distinguishing the ladies of the group, the two gentlemen came directly towards them, and began the usual civilities. Bingley was the principal spokesman, and Miss Bennet the principal object. He was then, he said, on his way to Longbourn on purpose to inquire after her. Mr. Darcy corroborated it with a bow, and was beginning to determine not fix his eyes on Elizabeth, when they were suddenly arrested by the sight of the stranger, and Elizabeth happening to see the countenance of both as they looked at each other, was all astonishment at the effect of the meeting. Both changed colour, one looked white, the other red. Mr. Wickham, after a few moments, touched his hat-a salutation which Mr. Darcy just deigned to return."]*

Fitzwilliam Darcy rode away from Meryton toward Netherfield with his friend Charles Bingley. Darcy's stoic demeanor did not reflect the tumult in his mind. _"How did this happen? I had hoped never to see that blackguard again! Thank heavens Georgie is safe in London! How am I to endure being in company with that scoundrel? Is there nowhere I can go to be free of that __snake__? What is to be done?"_ He continued deep in thought until they arrived at Netherfield and a stable hand came to take his horse. He dismounted and watched the servant guide his horse into the stable.

"Darcy!" Bingley exclaimed as he grabbed his friend's shoulder. Darcy turned and noticed Bingley's worried demeanor. "You are not yourself, old man! You have heard not one word I said since we left Meryton! Is something amiss?" he asked. Darcy did not reply but Bingley recognized the storm brewing in his friend's eyes. "Was it that Wickham fellow?" he asked. Darcy nodded sadly and looked away. Bingley guided his friend inside to his study and directed him to a chair. He poured a glass of port, handed it to his friend and waited while he drank it. "Tell me" he instructed his friend. He listened quietly while Darcy relayed the story.

~~oo~~

The Bennet sisters enjoyed a brief visit with their Aunt and Uncle Phillips at their home in Meryton and then walked back home to Longbourn. While they walked, Elizabeth and Jane discussed the awkward encounter between the two gentlemen. It seemed apparent that they were already acquainted with each other; Mr. Wickham had seemed nervous and Mr. Darcy had seemed angry. What could be the meaning of it? Neither sister could account for it. In her usual optimistic manner, Jane concluded that all would soon be resolved. In her usual cynical manner, Elizabeth assumed that fault must certainly lie with Mr. Darcy. Mr. Wickham had seemed so pleasant and amiable, everything a gentleman should be; Mr. Darcy, on the other hand, was condescending and aloof, _nothing_ that a gentleman should be. Determined to ignore the conceited and arrogant gentleman, Elizabeth turned her thoughts to the handsome and amiable Mr. Wickham; her Aunt Phillips had promised to invite him to supper the following day and Elizabeth hoped that he would accept. Mr. Wickham seemed to be the exact opposite of Mr. Darcy; charming and engaging, not inclined to disapprove of her the way Mr. Darcy had done. Both men were handsome but only one allowed himself to smile.

~~oo~~

After supper at Netherfield, the ladies removed to the music room and the gentlemen enjoyed a glass of brandy while they smoked cigars. "Shall we join the ladies?" Bingley suggested when they had finished their cigars.

"Let us have another drink," his brother-in-law Henry Hurst suggested. "Darcy is in no hurry to have Caroline swoon over him," he said with a chuckle.

"Thank you, Henry," Darcy replied with all appearances of relief.

"Certainly you are jesting, Henry," Bingley remarked, startled by his brother-in-law's observation.

"Charles, have you not noticed that I reserve my opinions for after dinner?" Henry asked.

"Well, I…" Bingley stammered.

"I prefer not to be set down by your sister, thank you!" he replied as he sipped his brandy with great appreciation.

~~oo~~

Darcy retired to his chamber early to contemplate the recent turn of events. He had vowed never to utter the blackguard's name again. His sister had such an adverse reaction to hearing the loathsome name, that it was no hardship at all to remove the name from his mind. Now that Mr. Snake had made his appearance in Meryton, it seemed impossible to avoid mentioning the name. After he had considered his relief that his sister was safe from the Snake and his own displeasure at having to encounter him, he considered the dangers presented to the locals; in particular the Bennet sisters; more specifically Miss Elizabeth Bennet. Certainly she was now at risk of suffering at the hands of Mr. Snake. He retired early in the hopes of having more clarity in the morning.

==oo==

Dear William,

Yes, I am being quite diligent in my studies with my tutor. I thank you for arranging for me to study with such an accomplished master. I am pleased that you are enjoying your time in Hertfordshire. I must warn you to beware of a certain Miss Spider who is spinning her web in an attempt to ensnare you! I should not enjoy having a Spider for a sister!

_**Please stay away from her web; a web she means only for you! I should never want, no, I don't want a sister such as she. Please stay away from her web!** _

Your sister, Georgie

==oo==

_Wednesday, 20 November…_

Upon arising Wednesday morning, Darcy paced inside his chamber after a sleepless night. He had achieved no more clarity on the situation than he had the night before. Feeling like a caged animal, he went below stairs and out the back door. Caroline Bingley ran after him attempting to gain his notice, but he mumbled a meager excuse about needing air and exercise and hurried on his way. He walked past the stable, taking no notice of the stable hand that had run out to attend to him. He continued walking until he found a sunny alcove that reminded him of Pemberley and attempted to organize his scattered thoughts.

His earlier resolve to keep Georgiana's story a secret was slowly crumbling away. Saving her reputation had been his utmost priority – nothing had been more important! However, his brief encounter with the Snake yesterday prompted him to reveal the entire story to his closest friend. Bingley's sister was a woman of fortune who, despite her blatant overtures toward him, deserved protection from the Snake. Surely there must be a way to warn the Bennet sisters of the dangerous miscreant in their midst without revealing his sister's name. His thoughts turned to Elizabeth; certainly her safety must be attended to; she must not fall victim to the Snake's charms. Due to her lesser circumstances, she was likely to be in even more peril; the Snake would think nothing of stealing her virtue and walking away. He had done so many times in the past with servant girls and merchant's daughters.

"Elizabeth," he sighed. He had been true to his resolve to discourage her attentions during her recent stay at Netherfield. She had come to tend to her elder sister during an unfortunate illness and she had proved herself to be a lively and intelligent woman. He found himself irresistibly drawn to her but then thought better of it; certainly a match with a woman like her would be most unsuitable. Her inferior circumstances and connections did nothing to recommend her; his family would most definitely disapprove. Surely his uncle, the Earl of Matlock would never condone such a match. But since Elizabeth and her sister had left Netherfield on Sunday morning, he found himself thinking of her sparkling eyes and lively demeanor. Life at Netherfield was dull and dreary without her playful, impertinent repartee. Conversation with Bingley's sisters, Caroline and Louisa, did nothing to divert his attention; in fact, they reminded him of his haughty Aunt Catherine, whose main occupation was the disparagement of others.

"Elizabeth," he sighed gazing out at the sunny landscape. How did this country girl invade his thoughts and dreams so thoroughly? His family expected him to find a woman from the Ton; a wealthy woman with superior connections and accomplishments; a woman who had been trained to be the wife of a wealthy gentleman. He had met many such women in London; however, none of those women intrigued him the way Elizabeth did. London ladies seemed to be determined to discuss the weather and other such topics of no importance; not once had any of them asked him to discuss the defects in his character as Elizabeth had done. Instead of agreeing with his every word as the London ladies were wont to do, she had openly disagreed with him and challenged him. He had never met a woman to equal her.

"Darcy?" Bingley called out to him. "I am worried about you! Will you not come back to the house and break your fast?" he asked.

He had finally decided his next course of action: "I must speak with Mr. Bennet; I must warn him of the dangers to his daughters," he replied.

Bingley nodded thoughtfully: "Yes, I agree he must be warned, but you must take some nourishment. Let us return to the house and get you a hot meal; then you can call on Mr. Bennet," he suggested. Darcy reluctantly agreed and they walked back to the house together.

Upon their arrival, Caroline fluttered about, expressing her concern and ordering servants about. "Mr. Darcy! Where have you been? I have been in such a state, worrying about you! Will you not sit for a meal? Mrs. Nichols, please bring a hot meal and coffee for Mr. Darcy immediately. Come, Mr. Darcy; come sit in the parlor with me while we wait for your meal." Darcy glared impatiently at Bingley.

"Caroline! Darcy does not need you clucking over him like a mother hen! Give him some room to breathe, will you?" Bingley instructed his sister. "He came to Netherfield to relax, not to have you hover over him!"

She was affronted by such a suggestion: "Why Charles! I was doing no such thing! I am merely tending to the comfort of my guest!" Caroline calmly told him.

"You were hovering! I believe what Darcy needs right now is solitude. He has much on his mind," Bingley told his sister.

"Charles, if Mr. Darcy preferred solitude, he would have stayed at Pemberley. I intend to see to Mr. Darcy's every need while he is a guest in our home," she insisted. _**Darcy shall offer for me; he has eyes only for me. He'll soon agree. Oh, I shall be the mistress of Pemberley. Darcy shall offer for me!**_

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride & Prejudice_, Jane Austen, 1813.)

**Fun Fact****:** Henry Purcell (1659-1695) is considered the greatest British composer of his time. In addition to his major works, he is also known for his "incidental" music (music played during spoken drama in a theatrical play), notably _Rondeau_. That is his likeness in the image for this fic, which was taken from a stamp issued to commemorate eminent Britons in 2009, the 350th anniversary of his birth.

**Definition of Rondeau****:** (French) A musical composition with a main section or theme which alternates with subsidiary sections or themes. Purcell's _Rondeau_ follows the theme of _A B C A_. The beginning theme _A_ is repeated at the end of the section, contrasted by themes _B_ and _C_. **_You may notice similar themes of my own throughout this fic!**_


	2. A Cautionary Tale

**Rondeau**

**Chapter 2: ****A Cautionary Tale**

**(Previously:** Darcy worried about Wickham's appearance in Meryton. Elizabeth wondered about Darcy and Wickham's brief encounter.)

Later Wednesday afternoon, Darcy was announced as a visitor to Mr. Bennet in the study at Longbourn and was welcomed with great anticipation and confusion, as Mr. Bennet had no idea why the gentleman would condescend to call on him. The two gentlemen exchanged the usual civilities and sat together drinking coffee until Darcy came to the reason for his visit. "Mr. Bennet, it is incumbent upon me to divulge a most personal and confidential story for the sake of your daughters," he gravely told the older gentleman. Mr. Bennet reacted with surprise upon hearing such a statement but waited patiently for the younger man to continue.

"When I was in Meryton yesterday, I encountered your daughters making the acquaintance of a young man named George Wickham," Darcy began, "and I wanted to ensure that you are fully aware of my dealings with that man," he told Mr. Bennet. "Mr. Wickham is the son of my late father's steward and we grew up together at Pemberley. My father was quite fond of Wickham and indulged his every whim. Since my father's passing, Wickham has spent in time in nefarious pursuits."

"My father bequeathed Wickham a living at a local church in Kympton. However, after my father's passing, Wickham decided against taking orders and demanded the value of the living instead; which was granted. Since then, his time and fortune have been spent in pursuit of gaming and womanizing," he said. Noticing the older man's reaction, he continued: "You may well wonder, Sir, what any of this has to do with your daughters," he said, pausing while Mr. Bennet nodded his agreement, then continued once again.

"This past summer, Wickham renewed his acquaintance with my young sister and nearly persuaded her to elope with him. Georgiana is to inherit thirty thousand pounds; if I had not prevented the elopement he would have successfully secured her fortune and exacted his revenge on me. I ensured that he would never have access to a penny of Georgiana's inheritance and he abandoned her, leaving her despondent for months afterwards; she was fifteen years old at the time." He finished the story and hung his head, filled with sadness.

"I am terribly sorry for the distress that your sister has suffered at the hands of Mr. Wickham," Mr. Bennet told Darcy with great sympathy.

"I tell you my sister's story in the strictest of confidence, Mr. Bennet. My sister's reputation has not suffered from this event because we have not disclosed the details to anyone outside of the family. However, I assure you, Mr. Bennet, there have been other young maidens who have suffered worse consequences at the hands of Wickham," Darcy said solemnly.

Mr. Bennet nodded his head gravely and considered this warning. "I appreciate the confidence that you have placed in me and I assure you that I shall not repeat your sister's name," he told the young man. Sensing that there was more to the story, he added: "Am I to understand that one of my daughters in particular has the benefit of your concern?" he asked with a sly smile.

Noticing the older man's power of observation, he responded: "I have lately been unable to divert my attentions from Miss Elizabeth, Sir. I must admit that I was not open to the possibility of making a match here in Hertfordshire, however, she has relentlessly invaded my thoughts and dreams of late and I find myself unable to perceive of making a match with any other woman," he admitted to Mr. Bennet.

Mr. Bennet carefully considered this response and said: "So, Mr. Darcy, a woman 'not handsome enough to tempt you' has succeeded in doing just that?" he asked with a scornful expression.

Darcy's shock and surprise were considerable: "Sir, I apologize most heartily for my unintentional insult of your beautiful daughter; I was unaware that anyone had overheard me. I was in a foul mood that night and had not taken the time to actually look at Miss Elizabeth before I made that remark. I merely intended to fend off my friend's attempt to have me dance, which is possibly my least favorite activity," he said filled with regret. "I have since been in close company with Miss Elizabeth and find her to be the most handsome woman of my acquaintance."

"Your insult was indeed overheard, Mr. Darcy, unfortunately by Elizabeth herself," Mr. Bennet boldly told him.

Darcy felt a pang of guilt stab his heart at the thought of offending his precious Elizabeth. "Sir, I apologize with all due sincerity and will apologize to your daughter as well, when I next see her," he vowed.

Mr. Bennet nodded his approval and studied the young man. "Is my daughter aware of your intentions?" he asked.

Darcy studied his cup of coffee, unable to meet the older man's eyes. "I believe she thinks me to be indifferent," he said quietly.

Mr. Bennet observed the obvious discomfort of his young visitor. "And what could be the cause of this misconception? Could it perhaps be your indifferent demeanor?" he suggested.

Darcy was not in the habit of being confronted for his reserved behavior, but was impressed by the gentleman's candor and concluded that it was likely the source of Elizabeth's outspokenness. "I initially thought it unwise to encourage Miss Elizabeth's affections but I have since come to question the wisdom of that decision. My family expects me to find a match in the Ton and I was hesitant to submit to Miss Elizabeth's charms. However, now I find that I am helpless to do otherwise. If she accepts me, my family will surely appreciate her appeal as much as I do," he told Elizabeth's father.

Mr. Bennet quietly contemplated his own cup of coffee for a moment and addressed the young man: "A formidable task is before you, Mr. Darcy. My Lizzy is resolved to dislike you. I doubt that you will find her easily diverted from that resolve," he suggested. _**I have no envy for him; he has a long road ahead. Lizzy is resolved, oh she's unlikely to forgive his insults. I have no envy for him!**_

Darcy thanked the older man for his insight, took his leave and returned to Netherfield.

==oo==

Dear Georgiana,

Do not be alarmed but a certain reptile has surfaced here in Hertfordshire. I was unfortunate enough to encounter him this week and I felt obliged to warn Mr. Bennet of the dangers he presents to the community. He gave me his assurance that no one shall associate Mr. Snake's name with yours.

Yes, Miss Spider has made her intentions quite clear, but I shall heed your warning and avoid her web.

Your Brother, William

p.s. If she is a Spider, what sort of insect does that make me?

==oo==

As he laid his head on the pillow and closed his eyes that night, one recurring thought prevailed in his mind: **_She must be safe from the Snake! I must keep her safe from the Snake. He'd surely charm her; he would harm her with his evil ways! She must be safe the Snake!**_

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride & Prejudice_, Jane Austen, 1813.)

**Fun Fact: **HenryPurcell began his musical career in 1668 as a choir boy at the Chapel Royal.


	3. Unreasonable Admiration

**Rondeau**

**Chapter 3: ****Unreasonable Admiration**

**(Previously:** Darcy warned Mr. Bennet of the dangers presented by the Snake.)

When Elizabeth, her sisters and their visiting cousin, Mr. Collins, arrived at their Aunt and Uncle Phillips home Wednesday afternoon, she was pleased to discover that Mr. Wickham had indeed accepted Aunt Phillip's supper invitation. That pleasure quickly turned to disgust when she heard Mr. Wickham's disturbing history with Mr. Darcy. He relayed many intimate details about his connections to the Darcy family but Elizabeth was horrified to hear of the offenses that Mr. Darcy had blatantly committed against Mr. Wickham. When she heard the tale of the denied inheritance, she knew that her assessment of Darcy had been perfectly correct; Darcy did just as he pleased and had no concern for the damage that he inflicted on others. Similar to his disapproval of Mr. Wickham, Darcy had demonstrated his disapproval of _her_ with his blatant insults and glaring gazes; proving to her that he considered her well beneath him, not worthy of his good opinion. This suited Elizabeth perfectly well as she had no desire to maintain an acquaintance with such an arrogant and conceited man. _** Darcy is heartless and cruel; Dishonest and heartlessly cruel. He should be shamed and Darcy should be publicly disgraced! Darcy is heartless and cruel! **_

_Thursday, 21 November…_

When Elizabeth relayed the story of Mr. Wickham's plight to Jane, her sister reacted in her usual amiable manner; believing that there must be more to the story since Mr. Bingley would never choose a dear friend who was lacking in compassion. Elizabeth knew her kind sister would never think ill of anyone but she was perfectly content with her own resolve to think ill of Darcy. The two sisters were interrupted from their private conversation by the arrival of Mr. Bingley and Miss Bingley who had come to personally extend the invitation to the much anticipated ball at Netherfield, to be held on Tuesday next. The younger sisters went into rapturous delight over the prospect of dancing with handsome officers and even Elizabeth looked forward with delight at the possibility of dancing the first set with the handsome Mr. Wickham.

Her delight was quickly thwarted when her cousin, the ridiculous Mr. Collins, applied for her hand for the first set. Having no other plausible options before her, she politely accepted but was secretly disappointed at having been denied the pleasure of anticipating that particular dance with Mr. Wickham. Now she would be seen standing up with an insipid toad at the most important social event of the year. She consoled herself with the hope that Mr. Wickham would ask her for the second set. _"Oh Tuesday, you must hasten your arrival!" _she thought. **_Tuesday is when we shall dance! Wickham shall ask for a dance! I can hardly wait, how shall I wait for Tuesday to arrive? Tuesday is when we shall dance! **_

Mr. Collins had been paying particular attention to Elizabeth since his arrival at Longbourn. Her Mama had expressed on more than one occasion that she would be perfectly agreeable with her match with Mr. Collins. Elizabeth had no desire to encourage such a discussion with her Mama and remained silent on the issue; however, in the privacy of her own chamber she acknowledged that William Collins was the last man in the world she could ever be prevailed upon to marry. Her impression of him from the first moment of their acquaintance was that he was a conceited, pompous, narrow-minded, silly little man. He had not one agreeable quality and could never make her an offer that she would be tempted to accept.

~~oo~~

During supper Thursday evening, the Bennet sisters discussed the upcoming ball with great excitement. Even their Mama was excited to have such a grand event to look forward to. Mr. Bennet was dismayed by their talk of lace, ribbons and shoe roses; such frippery had never interested him; however having five daughters, there seemed to be no escape from it. He was content to allow the girls to express their excitement until Lydia's enthusiastic remark caught his attention: "Oh Mama, the soldiers will all look so handsome in their regimentals – especially Mr. Wickham! How I long to dance with him in his dashing red coat!"

"Oh yes, Lydia, I remember how I admired the red coats when I was a girl!" exclaimed Mrs. Bennet with glee.

Mr. Bennet had heard enough: "Girls, you are henceforth forbidden to associate with Mr. Wickham," he told them pointedly with a reddened face.

A gasp rose up in the room and the youngest sisters strenuously objected to such a harsh mandate.

"But why, Papa?"

"He is so amiable and handsome! Surely one of us could make a match with him."

"Why must you be so unreasonable, Papa?"

"He has a steady income in the military. He would be a good provider."

"He has just joined the militia and purchased a commission! Certainly an officer would make an excellent husband!"

Their incessant clamoring gave him a pounding headache: "He shall do no such thing! I shall never give my consent to such a scheme. My decision is final!" he angrily announced as he rose from the table and walked to the solace of his study, despite their strenuous objections. _**My girls shall be safe from harm; I promise to keep them from harm! They shall not suffer the same outcome as the Darcy girl! My girls shall be safe from harm! **_

Elizabeth was confounded by her Papa's sudden pronouncement. What could have prompted his dislike for the gentleman? They had never even met! She was at a loss to determine the reason for his angry decree. Later that night, she and Jane discussed their Papa's decree; Jane was sure that Papa had good reason for his decision but was unable to fathom what that reason could possibly be. Elizabeth suspected that Mr. Darcy may have had something to do with the decision since he had an obvious dispute with Mr. Wickham but was unable to comprehend how her Papa could have heard of their dispute.

~~oo~~

At Netherfield Thursday evening, Caroline fussed over Darcy: "Oh Mr. Darcy, you must take some refreshment," she told him brightly, handing him a cup of tea. He accepted the tea and quietly thanked her. Upon observing him writing another letter to his sister, she commented: "You are the best of brothers, Mr. Darcy!" she told him brightly.

He looked up from his letter briefly: "I am certain that your brother must be the best of brothers, Miss Bingley," he replied blandly.

She observed her brother smiling smugly at her. "Charles? Yes, he is a fine brother indeed, but we are never apart so he has never had cause to write to me. However, if he did, I am certain I would be unable to decipher his words; his manner of writing is so disorderly," she replied. Darcy kept his eyes on his letter and made no reply. Having made no progress with this topic, she changed tactics: "Is your sister currently at Pemberley?" she asked.

"She is currently in London studying with a pianoforte tutor," he replied.

She was well pleased with this response: "London! How wonderful! Will you send for her? It would be such a great pleasure to see her again!" she exclaimed with enthusiasm.

"**No!"** he replied with alarm. Caroline was taken aback by his abrupt response and he instantly regretted his outburst.

"She would so enjoy attending the ball with us," she replied.

He was relieved to have the ball as an excuse for her absence. "Georgiana is not yet out in society and would be unable to attend such an event," he explained.

"Yes, of course," she replied, dejected by his reply. She sat down at the piano forte and began to play a somber tune.

Of course, Darcy would never agree to allow his sister to be in such close proximity to the Snake; or the Spider for that matter.

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride & Prejudice_, Jane Austen, 1813.)

**Fun Fact:** In 1673, Henry Purcell became the apprentice to the royal instrument keeper and was tasked with copying out music by other composers, which added to his musical education.


	4. Intolerable Weather

**Rondeau**

**Chapter 4: ****Intolerable Weather**

**(Previously:** Elizabeth learned of Wickham's history with Darcy and was astounded when her father made a harsh declaration.)

_Friday, 22 November…_

Darcy stood at the window of his Netherfield chamber watching the rain and wondering how Elizabeth had taken the news about his history with the Snake. Certainly she would be disappointed, but when she learned that he had expressly divulged the story as a means to protect her, she would have to acknowledge that he had done so out of concern and regard. Would she thank him? Would she admire him? Would she ever care for him? He wanted to go to Longbourn to determine these answers for himself but the incessant rain prevented the three mile ride. He resolved to call on her tomorrow after the rain had stopped. _**I long to gaze in her eyes, those sparkling beautiful eyes! Does she care for me? Oh I must know if Lizzy cares for me. I long to gaze in her eyes! **_

~~oo~~

At Longbourn, Elizabeth sat in the drawing room with her sisters, searching through their collection of ribbons for possible enhancements to her favorite gown for the Netherfield ball. Her sisters were similarly occupied with planning their attire for the ball but there was an undercurrent of discontent due to their father's refusal to discuss Mr. Wickham. Her dreams of dancing with him had been cruelly dashed with no explanation. It was so unlike her father to be so unreasonable and so uncommunicative. She could not account for it. She was interrupted from her private contemplations when Mr. Collins came and sat next to her. "Cousin, perhaps you will allow me to read from Fordyce's Sermons (1) for you," he eagerly suggested. "Reverend Fordyce's wisdom will undoubtedly be a great relief to you and your sisters," he told her.

"Oh yes, Mr. Collins!" exclaimed Mary, who was a great follower of Fordyce. "Please do!" she asked him.

Collins opened the book with great reverence and began to read from the pages, droning on at length about the importance of the righteous and virtuous behavior of young women. Elizabeth rose from her seat and stood before the window, watching the deluge of rain pound against the glass. The rain had prevented her from taking her morning walk and she longed to escape the confines of the house; especially with her attentive cousin in such close proximity. She closed her eyes and concentrated only on the sound of the rain, allowing it to drown out the sound of her cousin's annoying voice.

_Saturday, 23 November…_

The rain continued and Darcy was at a loss. Should he wait another day to call on Elizabeth? Certainly the rain could not continue a third day, he thought. He broke his fast and checked the window. He read the newspaper and checked the window. He joined his hosts for tea and checked the window. _"What is she doing right now?" _he wondered. He knew of her fondness for walking; she was undoubtedly as disappointed as he to be trapped indoors, unable to take exercise.

"Mr. Darcy, are you expecting a visitor?" Caroline asked him. "Certainly no one would be foolish enough to come calling today in all this rain! Why do you not join Louisa and me in the music room after tea? We would be delighted to entertain you on this dreary day. It would be just the thing to raise your spirits," she told him, trying to cajole him. He wanted to refuse but thought better of insulting his hostess. He joined them in the music room and looked out the window while Caroline played the pianoforte.

==oo==

Dear William,

I trust your judgment completely. You must warn the Bennets. I would not wish my same fate on them, especially Miss Elizabeth. Even though I have not made her acquaintance, I feel certain that we could be the best of friends. Please ask her if she would agree to correspond with me.

Your Sister, Georgiana

p.s. Miss Spider spins her web in hopes of catching a nice, juicy fly!

==oo==

Elizabeth sat in the drawing room with her family, sewing a length of white lace ribbon to her best gown while Collins read aloud from Fordyce. The lacey enhancement would surely make the gown suitable for the upcoming formal event at Netherfield. Of course, there would be no one there for her to dance with and she wondered at the futility of her efforts. Being dressed to her finest advantage to dance with her revolting cousin was hardly something to anticipate with enthusiasm, she admitted. Jane, of course, would dance with her Mr. Bingley whom she had grown to admire. Her younger sisters expressed their enthusiasm for dancing with the officers; presumably they had overcome their earlier resentment of their Papa's mandate and hardly mentioned Mr. Wickham's name at all, but Elizabeth still harbored the resentment.

"How dull it is today," Lydia observed, ignoring Mr. Collins monotonous recitation. "We have not had a single caller in days," she complained as Mrs. Hill entered the drawing room with a tea tray.

"Indeed, Miss Lydia, no one has come to call since Mr. Darcy," Mrs. Hill quietly observed as she poured the tea.

The sisters all turned in her direction at once while Collins continued to drone on with his sermon. "Mr. Darcy?" Elizabeth asked in confusion.

"Yes, Miss Lizzy. Mr. Darcy called on your father while you were dining with the Phillips," she whispered, hesitant to disturb the industrious parson. She served the tea and left the room.

Elizabeth was astonished beyond all comprehension! Mr. Darcy had called on her Papa on Wednesday; the mandate on Mr. Wickham had been delivered the following day! It suddenly became perfectly clear in her mind! Mr. Darcy had poisoned her Papa against Mr. Wickham! How unjust! How presumptuous! How vile! Should Mr. Wickham not be permitted to defend himself against the undeserved accusations made against him? Certainly a man who has suffered such indignities should be allowed such an opportunity!

"Why would disagreeable Mr. Darcy call on Longbourn, I wonder?" Mrs. Bennet speculated. "He certainly has made his displeasure of the Bennets perfectly well known," she stated.

Elizabeth remained silent but knew exactly why he had called. It was not enough that he had ruined Mr. Wickham financially; he was now determined to ruin his reputation as well! This new knowledge further fueled her contempt for Mr. Darcy; she hoped never to encounter him again! _**Darcy, insufferable man! Vile and contemptible man! I can only hope, I sincerely hope I don't see him again! Darcy, insufferable man!**_

_Sunday, 24 November…_

Darcy was despondent; the succession of rain had once again prevented him from calling on Elizabeth. He had hoped to see her at church services that morning, but the Bennets had not attended. In fact, very few of the locals had attended services that morning. He had made good use of his carriage and their party had escaped being drenched; quick dashes from the house to the carriage and the carriage to the church had prevented them from getting soaked. Now he was forced to invent another excuse to avoid Miss Spider's constant attentions; another important business letter required his undivided attention. He should speak to Charles about Caroline, he thought – her open flirtation was quite inappropriate. No; he thought better of confronting his friend on the subject. Mrs. Nichols unintentionally came to his rescue by asking Caroline about the menu for the ball. She left the room and could be heard shouting at servants from down the hall.

"_Elizabeth, of course, would never treat the Pemberley servants with such disrespect,"_ he thought. She would be the perfect mistress of Pemberley, as his beloved Mama had once been. He allowed his thoughts to drift to her sparkling eyes and playful demeanor. Yes, she would be the perfect choice as his wife and sister to Georgiana. He imagined them all sitting in the Pemberley dining room, enjoying a meal that Elizabeth had planned with their housekeeper. After dinner, he would listen to them play the pianoforte in the music room. He sighed with contentment; how he eagerly anticipated that happy outcome! He was interrupted from his private reverie by the annoying shrieking sounds coming from a room nearby. He quickly excused himself and escaped to the silence and solitude of the library where he continued to day dream about his future wife.

==oo==

Sunday, 24 November, 1811

Dear Miss Fly,

If I am Mr. Fly, then you are Miss Fly!

You must thank me for rescuing you from Miss Spider! She wanted me to send for you. Perhaps the Spider believes that if she casts her web wide enough to catch the sister of her favorite fly, she shall also successfully catch said fly! Fortunately she has been so occupied with the preparations for a ball to be held on Tuesday, she has hardly had any time to cast her web towards me.

It has been raining since Friday and I have been unable to call on the Bennets. I am hoping to secure a dance with Miss Elizabeth. Since you are unable to attend on Tuesday, I shall do my best to observe the ladies finery at the Spider Ball and include those details in my next letter.

Fondly,

Your Brother, Mr. Fly

==oo==

Elizabeth sat in the solarium watching the rain come down all around her. Normally she avoided this room in the rain, preferring to stay close to the warmth of the fire. Today however, the rain perfectly suited her mood; she was gloomy with a storm raging inside her. The social event of the year was quickly approaching. Her gown and slippers were ready but she was not. She was unable to think of a single reason to look forward to the ball; she would not be permitted to dance or even talk to her favorite (Mr. Wickham); she would be forced to dance with her revolting cousin (Mr. Collins); she would be forced to be polite to someone who clearly despised her (Miss Bingley); and she would be forced to be in company with someone she despised (Mr. Darcy_). "What would possibly entice a reasonable person to attend such an event?" _she asked aloud, looking out at the rain.

Not normally prone to negative thoughts, she attempted to find positives in her situation. She would see Charlotte Lucas, her life-long friend, whom she had not seen in almost a week. She would have the pleasure of watching Jane dance with her favorite, Mr. Bingley; that was certainly something to look forward to, she thought. She would have the opportunity to make new acquaintances; there would surely be guests at the ball whom she had not yet met. Netherfield would most assuredly be splendidly decorated; she did look forward to seeing how Miss Bingley had arranged the décor, she admitted. She had heard from the servants that an orchestra was being hired from London; the music would most likely be first rate. Likewise, it was almost certain that Miss Bingley had arranged for the finest supper to be served; she knew from her short stay at Netherfield that the food was excellent. The ball would undoubtedly be the talk of Hertfordshire for weeks afterwards; such a grand event had not been held in their small community in many years. _"No,"_ she concluded, _"it is not entirely hopeless,"_ she thought as the rain continued to fall. _"I do have some cause to look forward to the ball."_ She felt a shiver run through her and she escaped the solarium in search of a warm fire.

(1) Fordyce's Sermons to Young Women, 1766

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride & Prejudice_, Jane Austen, 1813.)

**Fun Fact: **In 1679, considered a keyboard virtuoso at the age of 20, HenryPurcell became the organist for Westminster Abbey, a position he retained all his life. In 1682 he was also appointed as one of three organists at the Chapel Royal.


	5. Longbourn Bound

**Rondeau**

**Chapter 5: ****Longbourn Bound**

**(Author's Note: **Thank you for your lovely reviews! Thanks especially to Guest "Chjara 13" for being such a faithful reviewer and for your encouragement!)

**(Previously: **Incessant rain kept the occupants of Longbourn and Netherfield indoors for days.)

_Monday, 25 November…_

The gentlemen met in the Netherfield study to escape Caroline's constant attentions. "Will you be calling on Longbourn today?" Henry Hurst asked Darcy.

Darcy was startled by Henry's direct question: "Why do you ask?" he replied.

"I imagine that there is a certain young lady there who you would enjoy seeing," Henry said with a smile.

"How do you come to this conclusion, Henry?" Darcy asked.

Henry shrugged: "Some people enjoy conversation; I enjoy observation," he replied.

"And what have you observed?" Darcy inquired.

"That you are longing for a certain young lady, even though she is well below your station," he replied.

"Is that true, Darcy?" Bingley asked. Darcy made no reply but merely contemplated his coffee cup. "Why are you so secretive?" Bingley pressed him.

"Just because I do not speak of it does not make me secretive," Darcy deferred.

"So then what is it? Are you fond of Miss Elizabeth?" Bingley asked him pointedly.

"**Ha!** Of course he is, Charles! He has been positively morose since she went home last week, the same as you; pining for her sister!" Henry said with a great laugh. Darcy frowned and Bingley stared in amazement. "What? Am I mistaken?" Henry asked with a sly smile.

"You are not mistaken," Darcy admitted, staring into his coffee.

"**Ha!** And what about you, Charles? Are you pining for the older sister?" Henry asked.

"Be quiet, Henry!" Bingley told him.

"**Ha!"** Henry laughed, confident that he had correctly assessed the secrets of the two gentlemen. _**They think that I'm an old fool, a crazy old, stodgy old fool! A fool can see a fool; I know I'm in good company. They think that I'm an old fool! **_

Darcy stared out the window at the relentless rain and decided that he could wait no longer. Thanks to their trip to church the day before, he had realized the solution to his dilemma. He put his coffee down and addressed his friends: "Kindly excuse me," he told them politely and quit the room. He immediately encountered a footman and requested that his carriage be prepared for a short journey.

Darcy donned his rain gear so his attire would be completely dry when he arrived at Longbourn. "_Why did I not think of this earlier?" _he wondered. As he had done the day before, he ran to his carriage and managed to stay relatively dry. Once he arrived at Longbourn, he ran to the door, once again staying mostly dry.

Mr. Hill, the Longbourn house servant assisted him with his rain gear and announced him in the drawing room. The Bennets were astonished to see him. "Mr. Darcy, what a surprise it is to see you! I must say, I admire anyone who comes out in this relentless rain! And just look at you, as dry as can be!" Mrs. Bennet exclaimed.

"Yes, Mrs. Bennet, I traveled in my carriage and was able to stay relatively dry. I noticed your absence at church services yesterday and came to inquire on your health," he told his hostess. He gazed quickly at Elizabeth but her eyes were averted; he was unable to determine her mood.

"Oh yes, we are all perfectly healthy to be sure but traveling in the rain in our gig is quite impossible," Mrs. Bennet explained. He was immediately embarrassed that he had mentioned his carriage, which must certainly be perceived as an extravagant luxury to his hostess. "We are all so looking forward to the ball, Mr. Darcy," she told her visitor.

He nodded his agreement: "Yes, I look forward to it as well. In fact, I would be pleased if Miss Elizabeth would agree to dance the first set with me," he replied, gazing directly at Elizabeth. She was astonished that he had come out in the rain to ask her to dance.

Mr. Collins jumped at the opportunity to address the distinguished nephew of his honorable patroness: "I must confess that I have already secured my cousin's hand for the first set, Mr. Darcy," Collins told him, smiling sheepishly.

Darcy was crestfallen; he had anticipated that dance with Elizabeth and lamented that he had lost it to the insipid Mr. Toad. "Mrs. Bennet, might I have a private word with Miss Elizabeth?" he asked his hostess. His request was easily granted and Elizabeth walked into the dining room and turned to face him. "Miss Elizabeth, if you are free for the second set, I would be pleased if you would consider my request," he told her.

She gazed into his eyes: "I wonder, Mr. Darcy, why you would consider dancing with a woman whose appearance is merely tolerable," she told him, her eyes flaring with scorn.

He flinched upon hearing his own harsh words used against him. "Miss Elizabeth, first of all I must apologize for insulting you that night. I spoke in haste and it has been my opinion since then that you are indeed the most beautiful woman of my acquaintance. Secondly I must tell you how I admire your outspokenness, your willingness to speak your mind, and disagree with me, on occasion, merely for the sake of disagreeing," he told her with all sincerity.

She was surprised to hear him speak with such tenderness and affection. "Is that your assessment of my nature, Mr. Darcy?" she asked him.

He smiled: "I believe so. Am I mistaken?" he asked.

She could not entirely disagree: "I have been called impertinent by some, I suppose," she replied, diverting her eyes away from him.

He nodded: "I find it quite endearing," he replied with an affectionate smile

His smile disarmed her and she struggled to maintain her composure: "I am doing my best to determine your nature, Mr. Darcy," she told him.

He took a step closer, maintaining his affectionate gaze and warm smile: "And what is your success?" he asked.

His close proximity instantly alarmed her: "I believe that you have successfully convinced my father that I should not be permitted to associate with Mr. Wickham, but I cannot for the life of me determine why you would go to the trouble," she replied with contempt.

The anger reflected in her eyes startled him: "Miss Elizabeth, I had hoped that your father would have explained the consequences of associating with a man of his caliber," he explained, trying to reason with her.

"_So he __was__ the reason Papa forbid us to associate with Mr. Wickham!"_ she realized. "I wonder why a man of your caliber would consider giving consequence to a woman who has been slighted by other men," she countered angrily.

His own words came back to haunt him once more: "Miss Elizabeth, once again, you must permit me to apologize most humbly for my unpardonable remarks that evening. It was most ungentlemanly of me to make such statements. My only defense is that I was in a foul mood and not inclined to dance with those I had not yet made acquaintances," he explained, hoping for her forgiveness.

"And no one can be introduced in a ballroom!" she replied sarcastically.

He was discouraged: "I am sorry; will you not forgive me?" he implored her.

"It seems that I am as unforgiving as you are, Mr. Darcy. I also cannot forget the follies and vices of others nor their offenses against me," she said, repeating his words once again. She turned and ran out the back door. He watched her as she stomped through the mud puddles and entered the stable. He turned to discover Mr. Bennet and the house servant, Mr. Hill standing there holding his rain gear; they had undoubtedly overheard his conversation with Elizabeth.

"Well, Mr. Darcy, I hope your resolve is strong enough to weather the storm," peering out the window at the pouring rain. "It seems that you have a long road ahead of you," he said as he handed Darcy his hat opened the back door and gestured in the direction of the stable, "and you have many obstacles to overcome." Mr. Hill held out his raincoat, with a sympathetic smile.

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride & Prejudice_, Jane Austen, 1813.)

**Fun Facts: **In 1685, Henry Purcell was commissioned to write an anthem _'My heart is inditing'_, for the coronation of James II. Between 1689 and 1694 Henry Purcell wrote court odes each year to mark the birthday of Queen Mary.


	6. The Memory of His Father

**Rondeau**

**Chapter 6: ****The Memory of His Father**

**(Previously: **Darcy called on Longbourn to request a dance. Elizabeth was less than happy to see him.)

Darcy quickly donned his raincoat and hat and ran through the mud to the Longbourn stable. When he entered the stable, he observed Elizabeth pacing angrily with soaking wet hair, mud drenched skirts and fire in her eyes. "Miss Elizabeth, I had hoped that your father would have relayed the reason for my visit last week. As it seems not to be the case, I must reveal the story I told him. Your new friend may be very charming however he is not as he appears. He has conducted himself in a most improper manner and has grievously imposed on my family," he told her as she stood before him with her hands on her hips and rain dripping from her hair.

"What are his crimes, Mr. Darcy? Did he steal something from you? – or was it you who stole something from him?" she asked him with an accusing tone.

"Miss Elizabeth, I beg you to believe me!" he implored her.

"Why do you not simply admit your misdeeds and make amends?" she angrily demanded.

"That blackguard should be making amends to me!" he snarled, seething with anger.

"Will you not speak the gentleman's name, Mr. Darcy?" she insisted.

"That gentleman barely warrants the name," he scowled, taking a step closer to her.

She was unwilling to relent: "He has told me of his misfortune," she replied.

"Oh yes, his misfortunes have been very great indeed!" he told her sarcastically, barely containing his fury.

"He was denied a living that was bequeathed to him," she angrily insisted, taking a step closer.

Darcy began to pace furiously, attempting to compose his mounting rage. He had no desire to speak harshly to his beautiful Elizabeth for he was certain that she had been charmed by the Snake; he had poisoned her against him. When he found himself able to speak without anger, he stood before her and continued: "Did he tell you that he refused the living and was paid three thousand pounds in exchange for the living?"

Her eyes which had been fixed on him in anger flew open wide. "Three thousand?" she whispered.

"Precisely! And did he tell you that he gambled that sum away in three years?"

She merely stared in astonishment with her dripping curls clinging to her face and neck.

"And did he tell you that he demanded even more money when his inheritance was spent?"

She was speechless. He paced in frustration trying desperately to contain his emotions.

"And did he tell you that I have paid his gambling debts for years?"

"But why?" she asked, the anger in her eyes had been replaced with worry.

"I have no desire to have such offences tarnish the memory of my father," he told her quietly. "However, these offences would be nothing if he had not harmed my sister. What your father neglected to tell you about your new friend is that he nearly convinced my fifteen year old sister to elope with him!" he told her, filled with sadness.

Elizabeth hung her head, now deeply ashamed and on the brink of tears.

"And that he broke my sister's heart," he said quietly, choking with emotion.

"Mr. Darcy," she whispered, tears filling her eyes.

He took a step closer, standing inches away from her. "Your father also neglected to tell you that I revealed the story because I wish no harm to come to you and your sisters," he whispered, gazing into her eyes.

Her tears now flowed freely as he guided her to a small bench and knelt before her. "The truth, Miss Elizabeth, is that I revealed the story to your father because I admire you," he gently told her. She attempted to dry her tears with a soaking wet handkerchief that she had retrieved from her pocket. He pulled his own handkerchief from his pocket and dabbed her tears. "You have the most enchanting eyes, even when they are filled with tears," he told her with a warm smile.

She wept wretchedly: "Mr. Darcy, you must not be so kind to me, I do not deserve your kind regard. I have mistreated…. I have mistrusted…. I am unworthy of such… You should not…." She shook her head, sobbing incoherently.

He was relieved that she finally accepted his explanation: "I plan on being kind to you for a very long time, Miss Elizabeth," he said, dabbing her tears and handing her the handkerchief.

He waited patiently while she composed herself and was finally able to speak: "I know not what to say or how I could possibly make amends, Mr. Darcy," she told him, deeply ashamed.

He grasped her hand and smiled warmly: "You may begin by accepting my apologies for my abominable behavior on the night we met. Will you forgive me?" he humbly asked.

She was astounded that his interpretation of making amends included securing her forgiveness. "Of course, Mr. Darcy, I accept your apology," she said, dabbing her eyes.

"Thank you, Miss Elizabeth. I am greatly relieved. Since you are engaged for the first set tomorrow evening, may I have the second set?" he asked.

"Yes," she sniffed, dabbing her nose.

He smiled, pleased by his success: "May I also have the supper set?" he inquired.

Her astonishment was great that he was asking her for a second dance. This was a compliment she never would have expected from the man that she had previously mistrusted. "Yes, Mr. Darcy, I would be pleased to dance the supper set with you," she said through misty eyes.

"Thank you, Miss Elizabeth; I shall look forward to both dances with you," he replied. She smiled and nodded as she dabbed her eyes once again. "I have one more request. My sister would like to correspond with you," he told her.

"She wants to correspond with me?" she asked in confusion.

He nodded: "Yes, I have mentioned you in my letters many times and she already considers you as a friend. If it would be an imposition…"

She interrupted: "No, it would be no imposition at all. I would be pleased to correspond with Miss Darcy," she told him with a smile.

"Thank you, Miss Elizabeth. I shall write to Georgiana tonight," he told her with great appreciation. He wrapped his raincoat around her, placed his hat on her head and escorted her back through the mud to the house where her father was waiting for her. He instructed her to go above stairs immediately, where a bath had been ordered for her. "Well, Mr. Darcy, what was your success?" Mr. Bennet asked Darcy with a smile.

Accepting a towel from Mr. Hill, Darcy dried his face and replied: "I succeeded in securing two dances tomorrow night. I plan to use that time to my best advantage!" he replied. He continued on a more serious vein: "Mr. Bennet, I had sincerely hoped that you would have relayed my story to your daughters," he gravely told the older gentleman.

Mr. Bennet nodded gravely: "Yes, I apologize for not doing so earlier. I was overcome with talk of ribbons and roses and officers and other such superfluous topics and I lost my temper. I assure you that the story will be told tonight," he told Darcy.

When Darcy returned to Netherfield, he was soaking wet and covered with mud. Caroline was horrified at his soggy appearance and immediately called for his valet to assist him. The valet helped him remove his muddy boots and rain gear and they went above stairs to his chamber, leaving behind a trail of wet footprints. When he finally sank into the hot bath, he let the heat soak away all the stresses and uncertainties from the past few days. Tomorrow he would dance with his Elizabeth. He smiled as he realized that his once least favorite occupation was suddenly the very thing that filled him with delightful anticipation.

==oo==

Dear Georgie,

You shall be very proud of your stodgy brother! I went to the Bennet's house in the rain to ask Miss Elizabeth for a dance at tomorrow's ball. She agreed to two dances and I shall enjoy her company at supper as well!

She has agreed to correspond with you so you may write to her at any time at Longbourn, Hertfordshire.

Your Stodgy Brother, William

~~oo~~

Elizabeth sank into a hot bath and felt the chill slowly replaced by soothing warmth. As she basked in the comfort of the bath, she allowed her thoughts to drift to Mr. Darcy; she never would have imagined that the disagreeable, disapproving Mr. Darcy would actually be kind and thoughtful. Her harsh assessment of his character had been completely mistaken! He had sincerely apologized for his insults the night they first met. Had it not been for her own vanity, she never would have despised him quite so fiercely, she realized. The faith and confidence that she had placed in Mr. Wickham had been completely misplaced! He had willfully misled her into believing his story about the denied inheritance and she had not once questioned his truthfulness! He even claimed to have nothing to do with Miss Darcy, but that was also a lie!

Her thoughts turned to Miss Darcy; although they had never met, she understood the pain and sorrow that she must have felt at having been deceived by such a thoughtless, immoral scoundrel. Mr. Darcy's devotion to his sister was similar to her devotion to her own sisters. "_Surely I would do anything to protect them and Mr. Darcy had done the same for his sister." _

"_How despicably and foolishly I have behaved toward Mr. Darcy and how completely and unquestionably forgiving he has been!_ _If only I had been as forgiving!"_ she thought with shame. The offences she had accused him of were completely untrue. She realized that she had neglected to apologize to him for the offences that she had accused him of. She resolved to see to that upon her first opportunity.

"_Tomorrow!" _she sighed. She would see Mr. Darcy tomorrow! In all truthfulness, she could hardly wait to see him again! She recalled to her own chagrin, that it was not that long ago (last night actually) that she dreaded the prospect of seeing Mr. Darcy at the ball; now she looked forward to seeing him with great anticipation. _"Yes, I have much to look forward to,"_ she thought. Two dances with the handsome gentleman and the honor of his company at supper! She spent the rest of the evening day dreaming about the wonderful Mr. Darcy. _"__My__ wonderful Mr. Darcy!" **Tomorrow is when we shall dance, but one dance shall not be enough! He's the best of men, I've never met a better man than he! Tomorrow is when we shall dance!**_

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride & Prejudice_, Jane Austen, 1813.)

**Fun Fact: **HenryPurcell's epitaph reads: "Here lyes Henry Purcell Esq., who left this life and is gone to that blessed place where only his harmony can be exceeded."


	7. Heartfelt Delight

**Rondeau**

**Chapter 7: ****Heartfelt Delight**

**(Previously:** Darcy explained his history with Mr. Snake to his beloved.)

**(Dear Readers:** It always bothered me that our favorite couple quarreled while they were elegantly dressed and danced to beautiful music in a beautifully decorated ballroom. Now that their differences have been resolved, they can have a proper dance.)

_Tuesday, 26 November…_

Darcy was relieved that Miss Spider was occupied with last minute details and was unavailable to inquire after his comfort or refreshment needs. She could be heard from her chamber barking out orders to the servants as they scurried to comply with her every demand. Darcy dressed with the greatest of care, instructing his valet on his preference for his blue coat and formal cravat. Several cravats had been tied and rejected until the perfect knot had been achieved. He would be dancing with the most beautiful woman in Hertfordshire and he must appear to his greatest advantage.

~~oo~~

Preparations at Longbourn were hectic with six women vying for the attentions of two ladies maids. Each one had donned their best gowns, which had been enhanced with bits of lace and ribbon; their slippers had been adorned with shoe roses. Their hair styles had been attended to with the greatest of care and each Bennet lady was pleased with the outcome. When they were finally ready, the whole family set off in their buggy with great anticipation. Upon arriving at Netherfield and reveling in the splendor of the décor, Elizabeth quickly learned that Mr. Wickham had been called to London and was not expected to attend with his fellow soldiers. The relief she felt was quickly dampened when Collins came to collect her for the first dance. His confidence and flamboyance did nothing to disguise his lack of ability. He stepped wrong with frequency and, much to her pain and chagrin, twice trampled on her toes. When the first set ended, Collins escorted her to the refreshment table and she was relieved to be free of him. She searched the room, hoping to catch a glimpse of Mr. Darcy and was rewarded when she spied him standing on the opposite side of the room, gazing directly at her and smiling his most handsome smile.

She watched him approach her from across the room, never diverting his eyes from hers, until he finally stood before her impeccably dressed in his blue coat and perfectly tied cravat. They greeted each other and he extended his arm to escort her to the second set. "You must allow me to apologize for my harsh judgment of your character, Mr. Darcy," she told him as they walked.

He shook his head: "No apology is necessary, Miss Elizabeth. Your information came from a most prejudiced source; he used the same tactic on my sister," he explained. She was relieved that he harbored no resentments against her for her harshness.

She lined up with the other dancers and she felt honored to be standing up with such a distinguished and handsome gentleman. When the dance began, they stepped forward: "You look lovely this evening, Miss Elizabeth," he told her with a smile and they stepped back.

They stepped forward and joined hands: "I thank you, Sir. May I tell you that you look exceedingly handsome this evening?" she happily replied as they turned in a circle.

"I thank you, Miss Elizabeth." They released hands and stepped back. They continued talking whenever the opportunity was presented by the dance. "I have looked forward with great anticipation… to this dance since our last meeting." He enjoyed the feel of her soft hands in his and the ease of her movement.

She smiled at his easy manner, so different from her first impression of him: "As have I. I hope that I appear less soggy… and muddy than our last meeting."

"You do but… even if you were covered with mud… I would still find you lovely."

His eyes were so intense, so passionate. "I must thank you once again… for your kind consideration… on behalf of my sisters. The whole story… has finally been revealed to them."

"You may thank me… if you must… I am glad to have been… of service to them. But… my thoughts were only for you."

"I am a very selfish creature… Mr. Darcy and I must thank you. Think of the consequences… if one of my sisters… had fallen prey to such a man," she told him. She was trying to convey, in an unspoken manner, that if one sister had been compromised, she would have also suffered the effects.

He nodded: "That was precisely the reason… for my discussion with your father. I would have been unable… to bear the consequences if any of you… had succumbed to such a scoundrel." He squeezed her hand and allowed his hand to linger there, though not called for by the dance. "Although our acquaintance has been of short duration… I find that I am drawn… to your kindness and generosity…"

She interrupted: "I recall being less than kind and generous."

He continued: "Your loyalty and devotion…"

"My loyalty is sometimes displaced," she again interrupted.

"Your petulance and impertinence…" he continued as she smiled a guilty smile, "have all captivated and enchanted me. Your beauty is unmatched… in all the women of my acquaintance. You must allow me tell you… how greatly I admire and love you," he told her as they went down the dance together, in full view of her parents who were observing the dancers. Elizabeth was filled with joy and glowed from within.

He observed her glowing smile and her silence: "And yet you are silent," he said.

"Please tell me what you would like to hear," she told him as they turned and went back up the dance, unable to disguise her smile.

"You might remark on similar sentiments," he suggested, as they returned to their original positions.

They continued the dance: "Indeed I have no reservations… admitting to similar sentiments however… I believe that we should not discuss… such private issues on the dance floor. My silence in is deference to… the number of people in the room," she told him with a smile.

He was unwilling to relent: "Yes, there is quite a large crowd this evening… however, they may presume us to be discussing… books or some other topic."

She smiled: "Oh no… they would never suspect us of discussing books, Mr. Darcy… not with your hand lingering on mine… longer than called for by the dance."

They separated and returned to their original positions when Sir William Lucas approached them: "Mr. Darcy, I observe from your superior performance on the dance floor that you are from the first circles. Your lovely partner has done you great justice and I hope to have this performance repeated when a certain event takes place," he said, glancing at Bingley and Jane who were blissfully dancing together, oblivious to everyone else in the room. Darcy was glad to have the attention diverted from him and Elizabeth. "But I must not detain you, Sir, as your partner is now silently upbraiding me with her eyes," he told them, bowing and leaving them.

When they resumed the dance, Darcy asked Elizabeth with a smile: "What were we discussing?"

She was pleased by his teasing nature: "I doubt that you would find… anyone in the room who is unaware… of what we were discussing."

"I disagree, Miss Elizabeth… we have been the soul of discretion. Have I mentioned how much… I admire your impertinence?"

"Which of my other… undesirable qualities do you admire, Mr. Darcy? Perhaps my outspokenness… or my judgmental nature… perhaps my reluctance to forgive… those who have offended me?" she asked him with a teasing smile.

"You omitted your willful misunderstanding," he replied with a smile.

She feigned despair: "Oh dear, I have so little to recommend me!"

"Yes, I fear that no other offers will be made to you," he suggested.

"You forget, Sir, as of yet… I have received no offer."

"What better place… to request the honor of your acceptance… than while holding your hand… and gazing into your eyes. I am permitted to do so… without the reproach of society."

She was astonished that he was addressing her on the dance floor: "Do I understand you correctly, Mr. Darcy?"

"If you accept me, I promise to be… a most loving and supportive husband," he told her as they returned to their original positions and the dance came to an end. He escorted her to the refreshment table and handed her a cup of punch.

They drank in silence as she contemplated their conversation. From the corner of the room, she watched Mr. Trumbell approach them: "Mr. Darcy, I believe the next set is about to begin; my next partner now approaches," she told him.

"I should very much like to continue our conversation, Miss Elizabeth. It is of the utmost importance," he replied, taking the cup of punch from her hand and placing it on the refreshment table.

Mr. Trumbell stood next to them and addressed her: "Excuse me, Miss Elizabeth, I believe the next set is about to begin," he said extending his arm.

"I shall look forward to continuing our conversation later, Mr. Darcy," she said, as she curtsied to him and accepted Mr. Trumbell's arm.

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride & Prejudice_, Jane Austen, 1813.)

**Fun Fact: **Present day composer Dario Marianelli has collaborated with film director Joe Wright on four films; _Pride & Prejudice_, _Atonement_, _The Soloist_, and _Anna Karenina._


	8. Supper Set

**Rondeau**

**Chapter 8: ****Supper Set**

**(Previously: **Darcy and Elizabeth shared a private discussion during their dance at the Netherfield ball.)

Darcy steamed silently as he watched his beloved walk away on the arm of another man. He stood on the side of the dance floor with clenched fists and watched her every move. Elizabeth grasped Mr. Trumbell's hand, she smiled; she moved gracefully across the floor, she smiled; she went down the dance on his arm, she smiled; just as she had done moments ago with him. The set seemed interminable; he longed to return to her side as soon as possible.

Caroline Bingley appeared and stood next to him, noticing the object of his intense scrutiny. "Poor Miss Eliza!" she exclaimed, feigning sympathy. "I have heard much talk of her beauty; however I find nothing in her features to recommend her. Her eyes are pretty enough, I suppose, but her nose and mouth are quite ordinary," she said, wrinkling her nose in disapproval. _**What does he see in that girl? That homely, untalented girl! They could never be; oh, she could never have my qualities! What does he see in that girl? **_

Darcy had become accustomed to Caroline's frequent critiques of Elizabeth. "I am of the opposite opinion, Miss Bingley. Miss Elizabeth is unquestionably the most handsome woman of my acquaintance," he said proudly, knowing that this would confound her. "Perhaps she is flawed, but my eyes see only her perfection. I can only wish the same good fortune for you, Miss Bingley; that one day, a gentleman admirer will see only your good qualities and ignore the rest," he told her with his eyes fixed on Elizabeth.

Wondering what qualities of hers should possibly be ignored in his estimation, she reminded him that he had previously requested the next dance. Knowing certainly that disappointing his hostess would be a most grievous transgression, when the time came, he escorted Caroline to the dance, placing her right next to Elizabeth. If his beloved was to dance with another man, at least he would have the pleasure of holding her hand as they exchanged partners. He reveled in the closeness of her as they danced with other partners. He kept his eyes fixed on Elizabeth during the dance and when he grasped her hand, he gave a gentle squeeze before releasing her. Caroline performed all the same steps as Elizabeth with the same skill, but only one woman floated across the floor with effortless grace and joyous serenity. When the dance concluded, he escorted Caroline to her brother's side and graciously took his leave.

He stood on the sidelines and watched Elizabeth dance with other partners; however, instead of feeling jealous and tense, he was content to watch her graceful, fluid movements. Of all the women of his acquaintance, none had captured his imagination as well as Elizabeth. Finally, the supper set was called and he went to the refreshment table to collect Elizabeth.

He continued his address as soon as the dance began: "Miss Elizabeth, I know our acquaintance has been… of short duration but I am certain… that you are the desire of my heart… and the key to my future happiness," he told her as they danced, smiling warmly.

"How can you be so certain, Mr. Darcy?" she asked.

"When I look into your eyes, I see our future… I see our children and grandchildren… I see you by my side."

"Mr. Darcy," she sighed happily.

"Please do me the honor of accepting my hand."

She crossed over and circled around him, returning to grasp his extended hand and smiled radiantly. When they separated she was forced to drop his hand, but she kept her radiant smile.

He silently observed her smile as they stepped forward and then stepped back. They stepped forward and joined hands: "Am I to be favored with your reply?" he asked.

They circled around each other, returned to their original positions and circled the dancers next to them.

When they again joined hands and went down the dance, she replied: "I thought my reply was well understood, Mr. Darcy, however, I shall try again. I accept your hand, quite literally and I accept your offer, quite happily, Mr. Darcy," she told him, squeezing his hand and smiling sweetly.

He smiled, pleased beyond all imaginings: "I did not intend to be so literal, Miss Elizabeth, but I am exceedingly pleased," he said as he guided her to her original position. "With your permission…. I shall call on your father… in the morning," he said and she nodded her agreement. He was content to watch her float across the floor, circle around him and step to the center where they joined hands once again. They did not speak again during the dance, but kept their eyes and smiles fixed on each other until the dance ended.

The call to supper was made shortly after the supper set ended and Darcy offered his arm to Elizabeth, which she accepted: "Have I told you how lovely you look this evening, Miss Elizabeth?" he inquired as he proudly escorted her into the dining room.

"You have indeed, but I shall thank you again for your compliment and forgo any mention of your repetition; or perhaps it is merely forgetfulness," she replied with a playful smile.

"I certainly should never forget to pay compliments when they are due," he told her and they took their seats at the table, next to her sister Mary.

"Now conversation instead of dancing shall be the order of the day, Mary," said Elizabeth. "What shall we discuss? Perhaps the ladies' finery?" she teased, knowing that Mary had no interest in such things.

Mary smiled at her sister's teasing: "The ladies' finery is a favorite topic of my younger sisters but I do not share their enthusiasm for the topic," she replied with a smile.

"But you must, Miss Mary!" Darcy exclaimed. "I am obliged to describe the ladies mode of dress in my next letter to my sister or suffer the consequences of her severe reproach," he appealed to her.

"Oh no, Mr. Darcy! I have no use for shoe roses or other such finery," Mary told him.

"What are shoe roses, Miss Mary?" he asked, knowing his sister would require that information.

"I shall leave it to Elizabeth to describe to you," Mary replied with a smile.

Elizabeth allowed her napkin to slip from her lap. "Mr. Darcy, might I trouble you to retrieve my napkin?" Elizabeth asked, pushing her chair back to reveal the wayward linen at her feet. He bent down to retrieve the linen and she raised her skirts a few inches to reveal her shoe roses; white lace that had been shaped into rosettes and attached to her slippers. However, Darcy saw nothing other than the delicate ankles of his beloved. He handed her the napkin with a smile. Unaware of her unintended display, she continued: "The orchestra has performed quite well, have they not?" she asked.

Mary was pleased to discuss the music: "Oh yes, I especially loved the Purcell they just played. Rondeau is one of my favorites," she observed.

"I must agree, Miss Mary. When I reflect on the evening thus far, the Rondeau is most assuredly my favorite," Darcy told her with a smile while he squeezed Elizabeth's hand under the table. His beloved had accepted his offer while they danced to the Rondeau.

During supper, the conversation flowed pleasantly with guests seated near them until the news of a certain gentleman not in attendance reached them. It seemed that Mr. Wickham had been forced into the military due to his debauchery and womanizing. Elizabeth was thankful that the community had been warned about the dangers presented by Mr. Wickham. Colonel Forster, the militia's commanding officer, promised the crowd that the young man would be appropriately dealt with.

After supper, there was one final dance and Collins approached Elizabeth to ask for a partner. She thanked him prodigiously but declined claiming exhaustion, which then forced her to sit out the rest of the evening. She was perfectly content to watch Mr. Darcy dance with Mary. He gently guided her through the dance and paid her every attention, putting her at ease and allowing her natural ability to shine through. When the evening finally came to an end, Elizabeth bade her goodbyes to her host and hostess and thanked them for their excellent hospitality; and she thanked Mr. Darcy for his company. Even though a perfect evening had come to an end, she still had much to look forward to; dreams of Mr. Darcy tonight and his visit in the morning.

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride & Prejudice_, Jane Austen, 1813.)

**Fun Fact:** In the 2005 Pride & Prejudice movie, Darcy and Elizabeth danced to "_Postcard to Henry Purcell_" byDario Marianelli, which was adapted from Purcell's _Rondeau_ (written as incidental music for the play _Abdelazer_ (or _The Moor's Revenge__)_.


	9. Violence of Affection

**Rondeau**

**Chapter 9: ****Violence of Affection**

**(Previously: **Darcy and Elizabeth reached an understanding at the Netherfield Ball.)

_Wednesday, 27 November…_

_**Her Ladyship shall be pleased; she'll surely approve of my choice. Mistress of Hunsford; Cousin Lizzy shall be my new bride! Her Ladyship shall be pleased!**_

Elizabeth felt extremely uncomfortable. Her family had abandoned her and she was sitting in the dining room alone with Mr. Collins, attempting to form a suitable rejection to his lengthy proposal. She had hoped to avoid this very event, but nothing seemed to prevent him from carrying on at length about his excellent connections and position in life.

"Mr. Collins, I must thank you for your compliments and your proposal; however, I am unable to accept," she told him when he finally paused.

He chuckled with amusement: "I understand this little unwillingness and find you perfectly charming because of it. I am well aware that elegant ladies, such as yourself, should not appear to be too eager. Your delicate sensibilities do much to recommend you," he explained.

"I thank you again, Mr. Collins, however my refusal has nothing to do with my delicacy. I am unable to accept you because I have already come to an understanding with another gentleman," she told him, hoping to put an end to this uncomfortable exchange.

He shook his head: "You need not fabricate a rival for my benefit, Cousin. I have already decided on you and I have your mother's permission to address you," he told her.

"I assure you, Sir, there is no fabrication! I beg you to believe me!" she exclaimed, now exasperated by his persistence.

"Who this imagined gentleman, then? Why do you not name him?" he demanded.

She was silent.

He was now irritated: "I know this to be a scandalous falsehood. Impossible! This gentleman has made you an offer of marriage?" he asked pointedly.

Her eyes flared with anger: "You have declared it to be impossible!" she replied with scorn.

Her impertinence infuriated him: "Cousin! Despite your manifold attractions it is by no means certain that another offer of marriage may ever be made; your portion is unhappily so small that it will in all unlikelihood undo the effects of your loveliness and amiable qualifications. I find it highly unlikely that such an understanding exists. If you had taken the notice of a gentleman from Hertfordshire, certainly he would have made his feelings known prior to my arrival. I find it quite curious that this understanding did not exist prior to today," he suggested.

"_You must not allow a toad to intimidate you, Lizzy!"_ she told herself. "We came to an understanding last night, Sir," she nervously explained. She dipped her hand into her pocket and touched the handkerchief tucked inside; she found a calm reassurance from the simple act of touching Mr. Darcy's handkerchief.

He still did not believe her: "I see, and as a matter of course, your parents are undoubtedly aware of this understanding, are they not?" he inquired with no small amount of irritation.

She was amazed at his perseverance: "At the present time they are not, but the gentleman will call on my father this morning to…"

He immediately interrupted: "I must insist that my address take precedence over another man, if indeed such a man does exist, since my address is being made first!"

"Truthfully, Sir, yours is the second address I have received in as many days," she insisted; however, she realized that he was not yet convinced. "Mr. Collins, I must thank you again and again for your generous compliments and the honor you have bestowed on me with your proposal however I am the last woman suited to be a parson's wife. I have no appreciation for Fordyce," she told him.

Ignoring her resistance, he continued: "My hand is not unworthy of your acceptance; my circumstances are highly in my favor and the establishment that I can offer is highly desirable: my situation in life and my connections to the de Bourgh family," he continued with his self-flattery.

~~oo~~

Mr. Darcy was announced at the Longbourn study and Mr. Bennet rose to welcome him. "Mr. Darcy, I am pleased that you have come," he told the younger man.

"Indeed, Mr. Bennet, I have come on a matter of some importance," Darcy replied.

"I have no doubt of that, Mr. Darcy; however, we must defer our discussion until later as I have a matter of utmost importance that must be dealt with immediately, if you have no objections," Mr. Bennet said, gesturing toward the door. Darcy bowed his acknowledgment and followed Mr. Bennet out of the study and stood before the door of the dining room, where a conversation was being conducted.

He heard Elizabeth speaking: "I doubt that you would prefer to impose on the wishes of Mr. Darcy. A man of his consequence would not take kindly to another man imposing on his favorite," she said.

"Mr. Darcy you say? Certainly I should not be expected to believe such a tale! I am well acquainted with the de Bourgh family! Miss de Bourgh has been destined for Mr. Darcy since her birth! You can have no hope of preventing that joyous union," Collins sneered.

"Indeed, I have no need to prevent it, Sir. Mr. Darcy has done that quite successfully himself by refusing to declare his intentions to Miss de Bourgh. He is a man of his own convictions; certainly he would have fulfilled his family's desire by now, if indeed such a desire ever existed," she replied.

"You must be reasonable, Cousin! Mr. Darcy is a man of great importance, from a family of great consequence. Certainly you would not want to quit the sphere in which you were brought up," he suggested.

"How would I be quitting my sphere? Am I not a gentleman's daughter?" she asked.

"Certainly you are, dear cousin, but your station in life is so decidedly beneath Mr. Darcy's, to say nothing of the obstacles that must be overcome in regards to the expectations of his family," he replied.

The dining room door opened and Darcy entered: "Mr. Collins, Miss Elizabeth, please excuse my interruption," he said as he bowed in greeting. Elizabeth gave a silent sigh of relief.

Collins jumped in astonishment and smiled brightly: "Ah, there is the gentleman himself! Now the truth shall be revealed," he said rushing to Darcy's side. "How fortunate we are to be honored by your presence, Mr. Darcy," he said, bowing deeply. "If I may be permitted to ask you a question, Sir," he inquired, to which Darcy bowed his acknowledgment. "Of course, I am already certain of your response but feel the need to confirm my conclusions for the benefit of my cousin," he said, smiling smugly and glancing in her direction.

"Mr. Collins!" Elizabeth exclaimed, voicing her objections.

Ignoring Elizabeth, he continued: "My cousin insists that she has reached an understanding with you, Mr. Darcy. Knowing of course your family obligation, an understanding with Elizabeth is entirely impossible, is it not?" he asked, fully expecting a positive response.

Darcy frowned: "I fail to understand why I should discuss my private concerns with someone so wholly unconnected with me," he replied with no small amount of annoyance.

Collins was affronted by such a suggestion: "I must disagree most strenuously, Sir, for I am connected most intimately with the de Bourghs!" he exclaimed.

Darcy glanced toward Elizabeth who was imploring him with her eyes: "Shall I assume that your knowledge of my family obligation originates with my aunt?" he asked the insipid Mr. Toad.

"Yes, Lady Catherine, my esteemed patroness has relayed the story to me on several occasions," smugly smiling at Elizabeth. "Are you engaged to Miss de Bourgh?" he asked pointedly.

Darcy studied the parson intently and determined that nothing could be gained by continuing to deflect his inquiries: "I am not," he replied.

Collins was not diverted: "But of course there is no doubt of your intention to announce your engagement to Miss de Bourgh in the near future, in accordance with the wishes of Lady Catherine," he insisted.

"It is not, nor shall I ever make her an offer. The engagement to which you allude is the wish of my aunt, but I have never been a party to it nor shall I ever concede to her unreasonable demands," Darcy replied curtly.

Collins was mortified: "But surely, Sir, you would want to fulfill your family obligations," he suggested.

"My only obligation is to myself and my dear sister. My parents were never a party to the scheme and as for myself, I would never agree to such an antiquated practice as an arranged marriage," Darcy replied as he stared down at the toady parson. Turning to the doorway, he addressed his host: "Mr. Bennet, if I may, I respectfully request a private audience with you. It is a matter of the greatest importance," he said with a smile.

"With the greatest of pleasure," Mr. Bennet replied and gestured toward the study. The two men disappeared behind a closed door.

"I am certain that Lady Catherine shall be most displeased with this news," Collins said as he turned and quit the room. Mrs. Bennet and daughters were lingering in the doorway and rushed into the dining room. "Mr. Darcy? I thought you despised him, Lizzy!" her Mama asked in confusion.

"He improves upon acquaintance, Mama," she said with a smile as Jane came to embrace her.

"Who would have thought, disagreeable Mr. Darcy?" her Mama exclaimed.

"He is not nearly as disagreeable as I once thought, Mama; in fact, he is quite agreeable," she replied with a happy smile.

"Mr. Darcy? Agreeable? But he thinks you are not handsome!" her Mama exclaimed in confusion.

Elizabeth smiled at this: "Yes, he has been quite nonsensical, but then, so have I. We have both insulted each other unmercifully; but it is all forgotten now and we shall be the happiest couple in the world!" she explained.

Her Mama went into joyous rapture: "Mr. Darcy! So handsome and tall! Oh, yes, he shall be an excellent husband, Lizzy!" she exclaimed. _** Darcy so handsome and tall; my Lizzy shall be his wife! My other daughters shall be in the path of other rich men! Darcy so handsome and tall! **_

"Yes, Mama! He is handsome and tall, kind and generous, intelligent and thoughtful, loyal and romantic. Yes, Mama, he is the only man in the world that I could ever be prevailed upon to marry!" she happily told her Mama.

When Darcy finally emerged from the study, he stood in the doorway and gazed at his beloved. _"Yes, he is the very best of men,"_ she thought as she rose to greet him.

_** Darcy's the man of my dreams! The kindest and best man of all! The only man, oh, he's the only man I'd wish to wed. Darcy's the man of my dreams! **_

~~The End~~

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride & Prejudice_, Jane Austen, 1813.)

**Fun Fact:** In 2005, composer Dario Marianelli earned an Academy Award nomination for best original musical score of _Pride & Prejudice_.


End file.
